Revient of the Past Abnormal
by Novaglare
Summary: The Overworld is withering away, and only Team Crafted can save it. Only thing, Team Crafted is dying too. A slip of the curing spell causes the team to become corrupt, and a band of unlikely heroes has to save the land. Rated T for cursing and gore. Some Merome and Skylox content.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright! Here is the full first chapter! As I said before in the OC submission, I am not going to update the story frequently, but I'll try to update as frequently as I can. I will be trying to make the story the length of an actual book, which is 15-25 chapters. Each chapter's goal will be about 2-5 pages or more. I also note that I am accepting OCs at any time! I will say when OC submission is closed. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

The purple essence of the portal drifted around me as I teleported to the End. Once I was out, I tripped on a piece of endstone and fell with a small "oof". Once I got up and dusted my robes my eyes immediately met with a pair of glowing purple ones. _Enderman... Dammit. _The Enderman teleported in front of me, making angry grunting noises. It hit me in the stomach and as I reeled forwards, it teleported behind me and knocked me out. Before I fell unconscious I thought, "_Should've brought health and regen potions...dammit._"

"Urghh..." Scratching my head, I looked at my surroundings. The room had light purple walls on two opposing walls, while the other two were a much darker purple. Scratched all over the walls were various runes in different inks. _Oh...these are ancient runes! I wonder if they will actually activate..._The mixed endstone and obsidian floor had a dark gray carpet with a red creeper face on it that nearly covered the entire area of the floor. It looked fluffy. I got up from the somewhat soft bed I was lying on. _I wonder how long I was unconscious..._

There was a slight sound of footsteps and the obsidian door clicked open. A girl...no...a dragon?...a hybrid. A hybrid girl walked in. She had mid back length dark pinkish-red hair with dark indigo and dark purple with random silver streaks in her hair, and it was slightly curly. She had a large fringed bang over right eye. Her pale blue eyes were set into her pale face. set in a pale face. She wore a metallic black headset..._aha...a lot like Ty's! _Layered on top of that was a black beanie with dark gray badges, one with a red creeper face and one with enderman eyes on them.

Around her neck was a black choker with a small, silver star charm dangling from the center with a short chain. _Wait...I've seen that before! It was in a book...a book by...Ninevah Caelum! Ty had it with him when we first met!...I think it was called..."Majora's Legend"?_ **(A/N: reference to my first story, Majora's Legend, a Legend of Zelda Majora's Mask fanfic)**Her torso was clothed with a slightly oversized dark purple sweater, but underneath the sleeves you could see black fishnet fingerless gloves. She wore dark denim shorts with black leggings layered beneath them. For shoes, she wore silver knee high converse boots with lilac laces.

From the look of her outfit, the color palette was very similar to Ninevah Caelum's...just...more...bold. Her Now that I think about it...she does kinda look like the picture of Ninevah… She had majestic dragon wings that curled around to the front of her small frame like extra arms. The membranes between the dark purple frame was a tie dye mixure of dark purple and dark reddish pink. The backside to her wings were a very dark purple with scattered silver scales. The silver scales gave the illusion of the night sky, as if you can see it in her wings. On the top of her head were a pair of twisted dark purple dragon horns, tipped with silver. They were about 2 inches long and they curled around slightly to the front. "Uhh...hey...you alright there?" The girl snapped me out of my thoughts, and I winced both in pain and in surprise.

"Hm...Oh yeah I'm fine…" I looked at her, worried, concerned.

"You were out for a bit. I'm sorry about Xensor. He's been on edge for the past few weeks. No clue why...Oh! And I'm Nova, but I'm also known as Ninevah Caelum." She shifted her weight from her left foot to her right foot and fumbled with the ends of her sweater sleeves.

What?! Wow! Totally called it! This is one of the best fictional writers in Minecraftia! I can't believe this is really her! She looks completely different from her picture in the book though. "...Nova...may I ask why you look different in the inner cover of your books?...Oh! Um..sorry if that was a bit sudden!" I tried not to sound too strange, but I could hardly contain my excitement.

"Formal wear. I was required to wear that. I know, it's not what I look like. Trust me, I hate wearing that shit." Her dragon ears, which weren't really visible against her equally dark hair, perked up as she talked. Guessing from dragon body language that I read about from the scroll, "_Dragon's Physical Body Language: Nether, Ender and Aether", _she was becoming content. The tip of her tail also began to curl inwards.

"Ah, I see. It was a nice ensemble, though." I tried complementing her. It seemed to work.

"Too weird...anyway, why are you here in the End?"

"I need to get some endstone dust, well a lot of it. I also need to get ender essence."

"What are those for?"

"Wait...you don't know? I mean...I know you stay here in the End most of the time...but...I'm sorry if this is rude but...shouldn't you know?" I could feel my face and the tips of my ears start to burn slightly. I probably shouldn't have said that.

"For some reason...about...uhh...a week ago, my magic stopped working. I can't connect to the Overworld. Why? Is there something wrong over there?"

"Everything is dying...Plants. People. Mobs. Ores. Even stars. One day, a birch tree's leaves would fall to the ground, wither up... and die. A creeper could be stalking a player, then explode mid step. Maybe a player would be mining a diamond ore, but only to see it's shine fade away and die. Around midday two people could be searching for supplies but end up coughing and wheezing, most likely dead. At night, a star would flicker. The last of its light fading, then with a small spark...disappear forever...Only Team Crafted is strong enough to stop the withering, but they were dying too. Hundreds of things were dying everyday. Things are pretty dour."

"...super poetic...AH! IDEA!...anyway, so that's what's happening? The Overworld is withering away? Do you guys know how to solve this?"

"Sadly, no. Anyway, I need to get these ingredients for a spell I need to perform. Really only I can do it. It's called the Morstexere, or Death Weave."

"Alright! So you said you need endstone dust and ender essence, right? I think I may be able to get the endstone dust for you!"

"Oh, thank you. Um...and Nova, we need an ender spirit nearby to perform the Morstexere. All the ender spirits in the Overworld are too nervous and panicky to lend some energy. The Morstexere requires at least one ender spirit to work. Sorry for the short notice."

"It's ok, I can do it! Alright then, I can get one enderman to give you your ender essence." She nodded and gave me a friendly smile.

"Ok...where do I go?" I walked over to the door and placed my hand on the cold iron handle, ready to walk out. Nova pulled out a piece of tattered parchment and scribbled a brief message of some sort on it then handed it to me.

"You walk down the corridor, then turn left. Once in the main hallway, go left again and down the stairs. Look for the enderman with a tarnished iron helmet and hand him this parchment." I took the paper from her gloved hands and quickly looked over it. Written in disorderly handwriting, Nova's note said, "If a robed person comes and asks you for something, allow them to do their work."

"Ok, thanks Nova." Turning the cold knob, I started out into the corridor.

"Oh...um...if I may ask, what's your name?" I stopped mid step and looked back at Nova.

"...it's Seto."

* * *

**A/N: Oh! Yes! It's everyone's favorite purple mage! (maybe not everyone's, but hey) Thank you all so much for reading! Just a reminder, I am accepting OCs at any time, so feel free to leave a review using the OC form from my OC submission! You don't need to use the first one, just use the second one! One more thing, should I call the reviewers/followers "galaxies", "stars", or something else? Thank you for reading!**

**~Nova**


	2. Authors Note

_**I am so sorry guys! I cannot update the story until after February 10th. I have to write an essay for my honors English class! It's really complicated, so I don't have a chance to write the story. I still have to read my book that's required for the class as well...and...because I am writing this story, I'm only on the 2nd chapter...so I need to catch up! I am so sorry for the hold up on the chapters and I will try writing as fast as I can! **_

_**~Nova**_


	3. Author's Note and Quote Previews

_**A/N: Hey guys! I'm still writing the prologue, and I'm so sorry. IM HONESTLY NOT EVEN DONE WITH MY REPORT FOR ENGLISH. OR THE PAPER. It's so hard to finish! Arghhh! Writing argumentive essays are not my strong suit, fictional narratives are. So anyway, I don't have a filler chapter written...I was gathering words to use in my writing so I wrote some random quotes I might be using later on in the story. Anyway, here they are!**_

* * *

"He threw a harsh, misanthropic glare at Nova."

"'Stop being so morose.'"

"'What is that horrible, odious smell?!'"

"'You fucking dolt.'"

"Jerome spit out the insipid cooked fish with disgust."

"Seto brushed aside his askew brown hair, squinting at the runes."

"The whorls of blazing smoke rose in the sky, sizzling with extreme heat and light."

"Skybrine kept talking incessantly and blinked his glowing yellow eyes tiredly."

"The recruit squirmed in the taut, coarse rope tied around his torso."

"'This spell was completely contrived by Herobrine! It wasn't a mistake!' Nova yelled with a loud, exasperated voice."

"Nova genially opened her wings and bowed."

"She melodramatically put her hand over her forehead and fell backwards in a fainting motion."

"The SkyArmy base had several golden blocks lining columns and the ceiling, greatly expressing the opulence of the Army."

"'You were dancing on the razor's edge between life and death...' Nova said dreamily. '...sorry, got carried away...' She added while rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly."

"'There is something like the gleam of a gem dwelling in your hearts!' Nova smiled then frowned, 'got carried away again...' "

"'The hybrid should not be fraternizing him, for he is corrupt.' Sol said robotically."

"Her natal home was of the End."

"Team Crafted radiated a queer sense of spiteful evil."

"Herobrine was a reprobate with very iniquitous actions against the Overworld."

"The floor had a parquet style with golden blocks of various styles set into it."

"'We will have to put you in...penal reform! Aha...you need to learn how to behave correctly, no? Ahah...hmmm…' Herobrine mused."

"She drank the cup of tea and the dregs of it from the last pot."

"Herobrine had lots of arbitrary despotism."

* * *

**_A/N: So anyway, I know it's not much and I'm so sorry I haven't written much. IM SO SORRY. I WISH I COULD JUST QUIT SCHOOL AND WRITE FOR YOU GUYS. IM SO SORRY._**

**_~ /upset/ Nova_**


	4. Author's note and major updates

Hello nebulae, I have an important announcement. I am going to be discontinuing Revient of the Past Abnormal. I am very sorry but I do not have a lot of time to write. I also have many mental issues that are taking up my time. I apologize that I am unable to continue writing. If you have any interest in writing the story, please send me a PM and I will tell you all the details. I will allow anyone to write it as long as you credit the plot line and characters to me. Once again, I am sorry.


	5. UPDATE AND NEW INFO

_**Alright so I'm just gonna post this here temporarily. I'm going to delete this story after I finish rewriting the first two chapters of this. Once again I am SO sorry I had to discontinue writing this. I AM SO SORRY. Anyways, here is the official FULL summary of the story. **_

* * *

Herobrine overthrew Notch and became the controller of the three dimentions: the Overworld, the End and the Nether. He is using the powers he got from Notch to wither away the Overworld and is using his army of hybrids to combat the Sky Army and other forces. He takes the casualties and uses his powers and some dark magic to turn them into hybrids. Herobrine then forces them into his army.

Sky grants Seto complete control over the casting of the Morstexere, which is the ultimate spell that they can use to stop the Overworld from withering. Seto needs some ingredients in the End so he goes there but get's trapped there due to an uprising of the enderman, who are all going berserk because of the imbalance of the Overworld's wither. Seto is saved by an altered enderdragon hybrid who was able to turn against Herobrine's control and who escaped to the End. (Shameless self insert of my OC, Nova. Haha...)

While Seto is in the end, he unknowingly gets kicked from TC and the Morstexere has to be cast without him. It fails and Team Crafted starts to die and turn evil.

Sky is visited by Herobrine during a dream and is lent a portion of his power. Herobrine lies and persuades Sky to become evil telling him that he can stop the withering if he uses his power. Sky uses the power and turns into Skybrine. Skybrine then takes the spirit of the Enderdragon and lends it to Ty to make him stronger, and he takes the spirit of the Wither to aid Jason.

The other remaining TC members turn evil themselves. Jerome turning into a human and losing his sanity due to losing all of his baccian traits. Mitch becomes power hungry and Herobrine grants him the power of the Seven Deadly Sins. Ian goes insane, enough said. Quentin is the last to turn and is converted into a shiny mudkip because of Herobrine and Skybrine.

Because Seto is in the End he is unaffected and Herobrine does not know of where he went. He believes Seto has died.

Seto comes back along with Nova (quick note I am going to edit his design so please wait on me until I do that. it shouldn't take long, promise) and his army of endermen. Nova commands his army of endermen (who wouldn't have listened to him if he wasn't an enderdragon hybrid, so there is one upside to being altered) to find anyone in the SkyArmy or other forces and gather them in the End.

The evil TC members + Herobrine believe that everyone has died due to the withering, however they patrol the Overworld. They also start patrolling the Nether. They do not go into the End due to a spell Nova, Seto and the recruits have cast over the last remaining Ender portal.

Nova teaches the recruits how to perform magical spells like healing, elemental attack, item manipulation, etc. and prepares them for their uprising against their opponents. Food is not needed due to special spells that have been cast within the End.

Seto continues to gather the last few ingredients he needs to recast the Morstexere. On one occasion he runs into Enderlox. They battle and Seto nearly dies but he is backed up by a small squad of SkyArmy recruits and a few endermen (and more shameless OC inserts) Seto is able to break the spell of control the Brine's have cast on Ty. Ty is then converted back into good but he still keeps the power of the Enderdragon.

Ty creates a hybrid out of one of the endermen and orders it to tell Skybrine that he has died. Skybrine however notices it's a lie and captures the squad although only Seto and Ty are able to escape back to the End.

The squad (of OCs. hahaha...) discovers that Notch was being held captive and they are able to free him and then Notch uses his remaining power to allow them all to escape.

They all return to the End with enough time to cast the Morstexere. Notch aids in the casting and the Morstexere is cast just as the evil TC and Herobrine break into the End. The Morstexere severs the control Herobrine has over the TC members and they are set free, although they still have the powers that they had gained from Herobrine.

Thus, a mighty battle rages in the End against Herobrine. Herobrine perishes and Notch regains his full power once again and they are able to cease the spread of the withering. The end! Happy ending for all, except for Herobrine- BECAUSE HE'S DEAD.

* * *

_**I'm sorry to say that anyone who has submitted their OCs will not be in this story. If you do choose to write this story please give me credit and use the first two chapters I have written as the first two chapters in your interpretation. There is also an additional mini chapter you can find as the second chapter of my MC YTer oneshots titled "Be Careful" that you have to add between the two chapters. **_

_**I will also be using me and my friend's OCs in the story as well and I will send you their forms separately in PMs so please leave your inbox open if you wish to write ROTPA. **_

_**I know this is a lot to take in, I apologize. If you are confused I will be glad to answer any questions. If you have any ideas I will consider adding them to the story. All and any feedback is welcomed. Please spread this idea around, I worked so hard on it and I myself am unable to write this. **_

_**I wish you luck writing. ~Nova**_


End file.
